


Billy Is

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: AU ending, Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Billy is a lot of things to Goodnight





	

Billy is underestimated.

That's what he thinks as he takes the money without a hint of guilt from every daft cowhand dumb enough to bet against his beloved.

They call him a cheater.

If Playing fair had been part of the equation, they still couldn't have won. 

Billy has several tricks he could pull from his sleeve.

Maybe that's what Goodnight finds so appealing. His ability to surprise regardless of how well a man thought he knew him.

There's only one thing Goodnight knows for certain about Billy. He'll never cease to amaze him.

.......

Billy is breathtaking.

Goodnight finds himself lost in those deep eyes far too often.

He can't help but fall in, no matter how desperately he tries to pull himself free.

Men like them aren't welcome in the world they lived in.

If they were found out, they'd be killed.

Despite knowing this, Goodnight finds it hard to conceal their passion.

Billy is just so....intoxicating.

He can't look away. Not hardly for a second. And when he does, it isn't for long.

.......

Billy is warm. 

So warm and soft to the touch as they lie there, sweating and panting in the bedroom upstairs.

Goodnight kisses his lover's mouth, pressing his lips against Billy's desperately. 

He needs him. Craves him. Can't live without him.

How could this be wrong? It felt so perfect and right.

"Goody...." Billy moans into his ear, holding on as if his life depended on it.

God, it drives him crazy. 

Like being on fire, he feels the heat running through his veins, radiating of of Billy and spreading to his own body.

He lives for these moments of intimacy between them. 

When they lie together, connected, finally one with one another.

The greatest shot of whiskey in the world couldn't fill his cold bones with the kind of warmth Billy did.

.......

Billy is brave.

Goodnight can't fathom why he left, but he did and that was that.

Billy didn't, though. He staid to fight.

Why would he stay? 

They could've had a life together. A plantation down south with children and money and all the happiness the world could possibly have to offer.

None of that can happen now.

Goodnight left him.

Why? Oh why did Billy have to stay?

Because he is stronger than Goodnight.

Billy is all the strength his has.

.......

Billy is Love.

He can't deny it. 

Goodnight is head over heels for the man.

He, a confederate army legend, in love with another man.

How it came to be, he couldn't quite remember, but he likes it the way it is. Likes how it turned out for them.

Billy is his happiness.

Billy is everything.


End file.
